Same No Akume
by queenofsurf13
Summary: As of the moment I'm using one of my favorite authors characters in my story. Kirikatana thank you for letting me use Murasaki Konekosama! I have her permission so "hah" to you! My thanks to her! Sorry its taking me so long to finish each chapter, school has been a little extra painful but its almost over so that's okay by me!
1. I am Mizu

**Same No Akume**

My name is Mizu. I am half human and half shark demon. My father Kuroi, prince of the Same no Akuma wasn't really planning on having me and my two older siblings. He met my mother while in the middle of a war between the dog general and my grandfather Umi. My mother was the sixth daughter of a famous Arabian weapons merchant. Much trade between the west and east occurred then. My father was wounded and floating aimlessly at sea. My mother found him bleeding to death. She tended to his wounds despite knowing what he was and who he was. I guess it was one of those things that must have brought them together. Despite the fact that my mother was my father's savior. Her love for him was her ultimate downfall. She was forced to live in the Same Castle as both a prisoner and a bride. All access to any of her family gone.

She had my elder brother Shiro, my elder sister Tsuki. Then I came in to this god forsaken world. We were hated by both demons and human. All because our existence was unplanned and unnatural. For no human was used to the sight of humans with dorsal fins or teeth that could bite through houses. Not even the gills attached to our necks seemed to fit within their odd society. Instead of being feared or envied like the dog generals son Sesshomaru, or loved like the half-demon Inyusha, we were abused.

Through all the pain my brother was first to revolt. He toke the life of our uncle Araumi, and claimed himself worthy of the title clan leader. Our grandfather was old and weakened but still strong enough to have me and my siblings banished. To this day we still remember this punishment. The pain in my mother eyes when she saw us go still haunts me. I was only sixteen.

That was 50 years ago, and I haven't changed a single bit. We neko-same aren't affected by time as normal humans and demons are. A hundred years is nothing to a demon. As for humans it's usually impossible. We age like turtles, we could be over 39 years-old and still look fourteen. Though we don't age physically our mental and battle skills are beyond those of an average soldier. In other words don't underestimate us.

Me and my siblings have separated and have claimed our own paths over these lonely decades. My brother Shiro, ventured to the east in search for power and revenge. My sister Tsuki, skipped to the north in search for the cold. I have decided to head south in search of my own territory and place to call home. Much like our underwater ancestors we always keep on moving, if we don't we end up destroying ourselves or others. I rather not get in to that.


	2. Damn Old Hag

Damn Old Hag

Whoever thought that I, Mizu, the ultimate ocean and beach lover would be seen here in the Forest Of Inyusha. I only came to this human polluted land to investigate an odd well. There are rumors all across the island talking about a well with demons and priestess popping out of the thing. I still remember what that annoying old samurai at the southern beach said "A woman with the body of a normal person everything else below her waist is in the shape of a centipede, it was in the forest of Inyusha, that demon ended up killing ten of my horses and men". I laughed at this for a couple of moments only to remember that 50 years ago a fair and beautiful priestess trapped a demon in a well. If a thing that couldn't be destroyed was back destroying the land then my plans of home and belonging are gone to nothing.

"Identify yourself", said an old man with a spear. I honestly couldn't believe that I would ever find this village, considering the poor directions I've been given but now seeing it I really wish I hadn't. The towns barriers were crumbled in to splinters, the villagers huts and houses turned into ash, and just to annoy me even more they left and old geezer to guard their village. Fools, or should I rather say dumbasses. I understand that maybe the village has no one else to protect and the old man may have been a last resort but to leave him with only a spear and his bald little head is just downright irritating. "Have your peace old man, I have no intention to get in to a fight with a flea bag like you", I said as I carelessly strolled past him. Then as if I haven't warned him, he lunges at me with his infernal weapon, but like the shark I am I bite the thing in half and spit the remains at his feet. He's white with fear and runs off yelling "Help Lady Kaede!"

Off to town I go then, what a desolate village. All the men and women focused on rebuilding their homes and all the children are either playing or gathering their lost herds. They're all too focused to notice the freak with the emerald greens eyes, jet black hair, tan skin, gills on her neck, dorsal fin sticking out, and canines sticking out. Also with a silver trident held tightly in hand. "Hey you! The girl who smells like fish brine!" A yelling man's voice. At the last moment I turned around, all I see are a pair of golden yellow eyes and white hair coming at me. Just to top my luck the legendary mutt himself appears.

His claws go straight for my face but I dodge with ease and summersault a safe distance from him, damn mutt, he swiped off some of my hair! I'll have his head on a platter. "Sit", out of nowhere a female voice comes. Like a boulder falling beneath the waters the mutt collapses face first in to the ground. Inyusha, the dog generals son, defeated by a mere maiden in a really small kimono, what a disgrace. "You shouldn't attack people before knowing their intentions, oh and I'm Kagome by the way", said the flashy maiden. What the hell? Does this little girl know who I am, I am Mizu, that bitch should be shaking with fear!

"Now, now children enough of this ruckus", says an old hag with an eye patch. "Tell me why should I take orders from a damn old hag like you?" I said as I prepare my trident to gut them all with. Then swift as the wind the hag throws a bunch of sand at me, only for me to realize that it's not sand, its powdered turmeric, one of the few things a half demon shark should never have to encounter. Immediately my nostrils are on fire and my eyes tear and I go blind. Something strikes the back of my head and everything in the world goes black as the deep. I was taken down by that hag Kaede.


	3. It Hurts To Blink

It Hurts To Blink

Imagine waking up with your eyes burning and your nose red and inflamed. Now imagine it with the high senses of a blood thirsty animal mixed with the blood of a demon. Then imagine being as sensitive to pain as human. I needed water, that's all I could think of right now. I feel a fire near me, am I in Hell? Am I finally being punished for all those that I and my family have killed? No! This can't be real, I can still feel the ocean near, not next to me but I know its presence is there out there, but my damn eyes won't open. Damn you eyes! I command you to open!

As soon as I open them my eyes are instantly filled with pain that make me roar to the night sky. The stars are so beautiful and look so cold and yet my nose and eyes refuse to stop flaring. I am in Hell, am I not? Only Hell could be this cruel! Damn it! Damn them all! I'm thrashing now and I can't control myself. My teeth come out, my dorsal fin pops out of my back and rips my blouse! Then something splashes water on me! May the heavens bless this kind soul, may whoever that house this person be blessed for eternity. Then my vision finally comes back to me, and I see that maiden in the small kimono stand over me.

She doesn't seem to realize I can see understand her kimono, typical human. "Oh my God! Are you alright?" says the maiden, what was her name again? Katsune? Kagami? Oh wait! Its Kagome! "Hey you do know I can see under your kimono right?"says I and just then I really wish I didn't because then that mutt pounces on me. "Don't you have any decency, you perverted dolphin?"says that mutt. "How dare you call me a dolphin, I'm one of the members of the legendary Same clan!" comes my shark voice. If only I wasn't tied up, I would've rip his ears off and eat them for breakfast!

Then the burning sensation comes back and my eyes and nose seems to hurt worse than before! "Damn it, I need more water than just a bucket, take me to closest body of water immediately, or I'll die!" I'm screaming at the top of my lungs and the mutt finally seems to understand me! He then slings me over his shoulder and dashes off. I can feel the presence of water again, were getting closer and closer. Thank all the gods! Then the mutt throws me in not realizing that they haven't untied me yet, with Kagome finally telling him after I'm at the floor of the lake. Damn them!


	4. I Can't Swim

I Can't Swim?

Holding my breath underwater? Piece of cake. Dying of boredom underwater, more than likely to happen. Drowning is the least of my worries, living with the fact that I'm going to be stuck at the bottom of some lake surrounded by some black kokanee is what makes me freak out. Tied up at the bottom of a lake! How the hell am I going to get out of here? That hag probably put a seal on these ropes, or else I would've broken out of this a long time ago! Damn it how I'm going to swim, much less move while tied up? Kagome or that mutt better be on their way to save me or I swear if I die I'll haunt them forever! One of the kokanee nudge my neck. Then takes a nibble of my rope and swims away. Don't just take a bite and swim away you bastard! Comeback and set me free! It looks at me like I'm some fool and then swims farther away to eat some dead fish carcass. The first I'm going to do when I get out of this mess is eat that damn black kokanee. Then the kokanee comes near a shiny objects and dies.

When I mean "die" I don't mean just flip over and float to the top, I mean get vaporized were only his bones are left. I was paralyzed with fear. What could have so done such a thing, underwater? Where did it get this power? Then I see dark aura surrounding it. I was drawn to it, what is it? A shard? I felt myself waving to it. It was so beautiful, and it felt powerful. My restraints began to feel weightless until I realize they died away just like the fish. I felt my mind began to cloud and my hand begin to reach for it. I don't care if I have to stay on this lake floor for the rest of my life, I can turn this lake into a ocean with this power! With this power I'll finally be able to destroy my clan, I'll finally go beyond my elder siblings power! I'll be the next clan leader and I'll stay that way forever! The jewel is only inches away from my fingers when I feel sharp claws slice my hands and immediately I remember that I can submerge and get out of here.

Once I'm back up, my hand has three jagged lines on top of them. There fading and I feel myself healing. What was that power? How was it able to cloud my thoughts that way? "You stupid dolphin, your after the shikon jewels aren't you?" he exclaimed wet and shivering. What the hell was a shikon jewel? I just wanted for my eyes to stop burning then something with immense power in the lake just tried drawing me toward it! "I don't think she knows, and we don't even know who she is yet?"says Kagome. At least she has a brain. "Another thing aren't dolphins supposed to be able to swim?" Kagome asks with a blank face. She did it now. "God damn it! I'm Mizu of the Same clan, I'm a shark, and you threw me in tied up!"I howl and bite Inyusha's hands. Yes I just called him by his name for the first time, and for now we are even.

I'm tied back up and this time the hag decides to tie me in extra rope. I'm going to kill her. "Now child why don't you tell me about what happened at the bottom of the lake" says Kaede the hag. "She saw a shikon jewel" says Kagome the maiden. "And it was sucking up a lot of demonic aura from Mizu" says Inyusha the mutt. "I see, the jewel usually draws in those with the most hatred in there soul" says the hag. This isn't the first time I've been called an angry person plenty of times, but knowing that's the cause of demonic energy isn't soothing. I can tell this going to be one long starry night.


	5. I'm A Nightmare

I'm a Nightmare

Here lying down under the stars, I Mizu, am in the middle of thinking about the wise yet annoying words of the old hag Kaede. "You were able to see the darkness with eyes filled with hatred, for now try not to control your anger" said Kaede. I was about to bite her, had Kagome not kept me under control. She only had to touch my shoulder and pure energy rushed through my body. Here I thought she was just a skimpy maiden in a tiny kimono, and then her priestess energy surged through me. What power, and it was so pure! I've crossed passed with monks, spiritualist, and even demon slayers, and not a single one of them gave off such pure energy. At least she was nice enough to give me back my trident for the night.

A trident made out of steel of unknown origins. According to what my mother said of it, my human grandfather crafted it under the name of many gods in India. She said to respect it as I would respect another warrior. Silver that gleamed in the light with scales of lost sea demons and creatures burned on it, and prayer beads of a dying monk tied on. All this for luck she said. It was the only thing she gave me before I was banished. Here I was lying down under the dark starry sky crying. Looking back at those horrible years, at least when I suffered I wasn't alone! Then a shadow covers the sky and ends up belly flopping me back to the present.

"Mizu-chan! Why are you crying?"says the black haired demon who refuses to remove herself from me. Murasaki-chan, the only friend I made when coming up to the surface, this hyperactive yet adorable cat demon has been the only thing keeping me from going mad with pure destruction. Her presence can be kind a pain, yet reassuring at times. "Mizu-chan! Quit staring into nothing and respond!", she then continues to pounce on me despite knowing she's crushing any chance of air entering my lungs. "Respond, respond, respond, or I'll go hide your trident again!" she kept on screaming into my ear. "Damn it you insolent cat I can hear you!" and I kick the adorable thing off me. Her black mane and tail go flying in the air, and then I catch the slightest glint of her purple eyes. I was officially screwed, instead of clawing off my dorsal fin, she runs through the night my trident in hand laughing. Damn cat! How did she move so bloody fast?

The chase was on and we were racing through the woods, I could smell the catnip and sun dried fish on her. Sadly though she knew I was near too. She may not be able to sense the movement of bodies and muscles like I do, but her ears are keen enough to hear the flutter of butterfly wings. Our sense of smell is right around even though, that's a disadvantage isn't it? I hope so, because it took me three days last time to catch this cat! Why the hell are cats so god damn stealthy? I chased her all the way to the lake and that negative energy hits me like a brick and makes me collapse to the ground shaking. Last time I sensed this energy it was almost soothing, now it was just downright painful to be near. Shit! Murasaki-chan is near the lake, her muscles on her tail just tensed up! She must be in the middle of being lured in! I got to stop it before the jewel destroys her like that kokanee! It hurts to walk but I have to, she has my trident and I can't stand to see another person I care for get hurt! Not like last time! I won't allow that to happen!


	6. Everything Sucks

I Hate Walking

The force of the negative energy is just crushing. Moving my muscles is like having one of my limbs being chopped off again. To top it all off I can't even walk properly after being thrown on the ground so much. Damn it! Of all the time to get my stuff stolen it had to be near some tainted jewel! I came to this village hunting for a centipede women not for some jewel, not for some mutt, and definitely not a cat whose in possession of my only weapon and is probably getting herself caught in the middle of all this madness! Murasaki the moment I rescue you, I'll bloody kill you!

I'm at the edge of a clearing when I see her near the lake. Just standing there looking into the water, then she throws my trident in the water. "What the hell Murasaki?" I screamed. Then I noticed my trident isn't submerged in fact something has its hand on it. "Thank you my dear for such a great unique weapon it will be a great peace to my resurfacing", that creepy voice from last time echoes across the place. Then Murasaki collapses into the lake and I finally get my strength back. Now is my chance to rescue her I rush and cannon ball my way in she's inches away from the hand before I snatch her back and I swim faster than ever had before I can feel that dark aurora surrounding us. Just a little closer to the surface, just a little more! I can make it, I see the moonlight so close and so close clear. Just a little more and were safe. I manage to get Muraski out of the water just in time before that hand makes a grab for my dorsal fin. Damn it! Then I'm pulled back in.

This hand looks like a regular hand would, except delicate. Pale and yet soft. The problem was that had enough strength to pull me back to the lake floor. Then I see who the hand belongs to you. It's centipede body and saggy bare chest isn't hard to recognize. It's the centipede bitch and she has me by my dorsal fin ready to filet me alive. "I finally have you sea demon, once I consume you and your friend the priestess and Inyusha are good as dead", she cackles and she swings my trident around her like a berserker. I'm going to die at the hand of my target with my very own weapon. I hate this village.


	7. Bite The Bitch!

You know what's annoying? Being held by your fin and being swung around while some saggy tit bitch is laughing. Can she at least wear something to cover up her chest. It's not the prettiest sight. If she's going to eat me the last thing I want to see are her wrinkly tits. "I wonder what I should devour first? Your leg, arm, or maybe your head?", she chuckles to herself. Not only she's ugly, but she's a comedian. Note the sarcasm. Why couldn't she hold me by my foot instead of my dorsal fin, I'd have more mobility then. Wait a minute, my dorsal fin must be delicious, the Chinese try to kill sharks all the time for our fins. "Why not eat my dorsal fin, that's the delicious part of sharks". I'm lying through my teeth. Shark fins have absolutely no taste, just a special texture, at least that's what Murasaki said when she bit me before. Who cares though, because the bitch is now in the middle of sinking her teeth into my back.

I have to be quick, or I'm going to have to wait a month for my fin to grow back. I kick her straight in the mouth. She manages to tear off some flesh but I manage to get away from her grasp. The blood starts rushing faster through my body, my teeth beginning extending and my muscles begin to pump. My shark instincts finally begin kicking in. The centipede whore starts slithering toward me and begins thrusting at me with my trident. She misses each time. All I need is to sink my teeth into her neck and I can rip her head clean off. Every time I get close though she just tries grabbing me with other five hands. I need something to keep them busy, but what?

Like the cuddly cannon ball she is Murasaki dives bomb into the water and claws off one of the bitches arm. She flashes her purple eyes and gives me the thumbs up, damn cat she can only breathe underwater for seven minutes. I only have seven minutes to kill this centipede. I only need three. Murasaki claws off the arm holding my trident and then I swim right in for the throat. Right when my teeth make contact with the throat I give Murasaki the signal to clear out before she runs out of air. She takes my trident smirking and with a bit of centipede flesh hanging from her mouth. The minute I sense the bone scratching against my teeth I spin her round and round until I hear the snap of her neck, just a little more and the damn hags head will be ripped off. Right when I feel the flesh between her neck and torso rip off I spit out the remaining bits of flesh off my teeth. Centipede taste like shit. I don't spit fast enough because then I feel something sharp and splintery going down my throat. I'm choking on it and trying to hack it out but it won't come up! I've choked on a fish bone before and that hurt like hell, this is a tenfold compared to a fish bone! What the fuck did I swallow?


End file.
